powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld
is the thirty-sixth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of the Kojishi Voyager, Super Shishi Voyager, Super KyurenOh and Aslan makes a brief appearance in this episode, albiet in a flashback. Synopsis Don Armage was secretly possessing Hoshi Minato! The Kyurangers are greatly surprised by this fact. However, it is true that the Don Armage they defeated wasn’t as strong as they thought he would be. So is it really possible that there is more than just one Don Armage in the universe? To find out, the Kyurangers make their way towards Planet Southern Cross. Meanwhile, the Kyurangers receive an urgent transmission from the Kojishi System, Planet Luth. Yes, Luth, the planet where Lucky was raised. They were also able to hear cries of living creatures within the transmission as well. Lucky suddenly hears the voice of one of his childhood friends, as Shou Ronpo orders the Kyurangers to rescue Planet Luth… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Lucky (Child): * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Kukulga: *Wunjet: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Saiko, Saiko (Infinish Blast), Kojishi (Kojishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (Antares Impact), Sasori (All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (Lupulus Impact), Ookami (All-Star Crash) *Tenbin Gold - N/A *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (Aldebaran Impact), Oushi (All-Star Crash) *Hebitsukai Silver - N/A *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Hamillion Impact), Chameleon (All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kajiki (Dorado Impact), Kajiki (All-Star Crash) *Ryu Commander - N/A *Koguma Skyblue - N/A *Houou Soldier - N/A Errors *The Toei website showed a picture of 04*06*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh, Gigant Houou and Orion Battler standing together. However, they didn't appear in the actual episode. It's later revealed that they will be shown in the next episode. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Garu **'Right': Lucky *'Super KyurenOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Ginkgo **'Color': Yellow *'Kyulette Team:' Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, Kajiki Yellow *Balance, Naga, Raptor, Shou, Kotaro, and Tsurugi don't appear transformed in this episode. *This is the first episode to have a cold opening since episode 32. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship, Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears, Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol and Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ラッキーの故郷に眠る伝説 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ラッキーの故郷に眠る伝説